Esclava de la venganza
by Sakustraw
Summary: Sakura nacida para vengarse del clan Uchiha él cual acabó con la vida de su clan incluyendo la de su padre y madre, termina siendo esclava de Sasuke Uchiha, un sangre impura como ella los llamaba, él odio que sentía por ellos le quemaba la piel, su corazón era frío. Sasuke tiene un amor enfermizo por ella e Itachi la ama, Sakura los odia. Dos Uchiha un corazón.
1. chapter 1

Sakura nacida para vengarse del clan Uchiha él cual acabó con la vida de su clan incluyendo la de su padre y madre, termina siendo esclava de Sasuke Uchiha, un sangre impura como ella los llamaba, él odio que sentía por ellos le quemaba la piel, su corazón era frío.

Sasuke tiene un amor enfermizo por ella e Itachi la ama, Sakura los odia, su corazón es solo venganza, pero todo puede cambiar.

Dos Uchihas un corazón.

Sangre, derrotas, guerra y amor.

Créditos por la portada a : "Cover by Screams and Queens"

NO PLAGIO/ Historia original de la autora.


	2. Capítulo 1

"Él cielo se oscureció y mi alma también. Ya no siento dolor, solo ira y la más pura maldad."

El ruido de ellos me agobiaba, más bien los gritos de aquellas personas, llenos de dolor causantes de una jaqueca maliciosa en mi cabeza. Sus voces retumbaban en mis oídos, ensordecedores, aun así, me sentía dichosa de poder ser la hija del causante de aquellos lamentos.

Mi padre era un caza recompensas, un hombre que un día estuvo en la miseria más grande que se pudiera imaginar cualquiera, pero que ahora era el hombre más buscado en cuatro grandes Naciones Shinobi, el país de la Tierra, el País del Rayo, el País del Agua y finalmente el País del Fuego. Aunque en este último ambos residíamos, en la aldea Konoha, era una de las aldeas más grandes que se encontraban en el país del fuego, mi padre usaba diferentes identidades, diferentes técnicas de transformación que lo hacían pasar desapercibido por los pueblerinos y altos mandos.

En cambio, yo, su hija, Sakura Haruno, no necesitaba cambiar de identidad, nadie sospecharía de la tierna jovencita que acabo en Konoha por motivos desconocidos cuando pequeña. Nadie conocía la causa, solo mi padre y yo. Él clan Uchiha destruyo nuestra aldea, una muy pequeña que se hallaba en la aldea del sonido, la cual ya no existe por la simple razón de que aquellos Uchiha los exterminaron.

Mi madre había muerto en manos de un Uchiha. Aún recordaba la sangre brotar de sus labios y sus lamentos al decir mi nombre.

"Sakura perdonadme"

Pude presenciar el último suspiro de sus labios y la última luz de sus ojos antes de que estos se cerraran para siempre. Jamás perdonaría a aquellos que osaron de quitarme mi familia, mi clan.

Nuevamente los gritos inundaban él silencio de mi habitación, mi padre torturaba a personas, claro solo por órdenes. Al caza recompensas le pagaban mucho dinero por matar, capturar o hacer cualquier otra atrocidad con los capturados. Mi padre disfrutaba de su trabajo, por la única razón de vengarse de todos los pueblos que en un momento eran aliados de nuestro clan y después nos dieron la espalda faltando a nuestro juramento.

Los gritos eran nuestro pan del día, la venganza nuestra vida. Yo solo me involucraba cuando mi padre me pedía ayuda en torturar a niños, él se encargaba de los adultos y ninjas experimentados. A pesar de mis cortos 19 años ya estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos sin vida, luchas, sangre, lágrimas y sufrimiento.

"Debes ser fuerte, los sentimientos son debilidad y la fuerza es sed de venganza, eso es ser un ninja del clan Haruno."

Siempre recordaba las palabras de mi padre, me las había dicho cuando tenía 10 años y jamás las había olvidado.

Escuche pasos pesados sobre el suelo de madera del pasillo. Era mi padre. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Mi padre yacía con él rostro lleno de sangre, la cual no era suya, sus manos se encontraban enguantadas y su ropa estaba empapada de la misma sangre.

ー¿Has terminado?ー Dije en tono aburrido.

ーSi, él trabajo está listo, tan solo falta que le enviemos él cuerpo mutilado a nuestro cliente.ー Saco sus guantes, seco el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo para luego voltear y salir nuevamente.

Odiaba cuando dejaba sus huellas marcadas en mi piso de madera, pero no podía replicarle, él tenía mucho trabajo así que prefería limpiarlo en silencio. Me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, en el suelo se encontraba un trapo con él cual solía limpiar, volví hacia las manchas y limpié solo las huellas que se encontraban en la entrada de mi habitación.

ーHum, ya es hora.ー Había recordado justo en ese momento que tenía entrenamiento, no era que me juntase con otras personas, era antisocial, no hablaba con la gente de mi alrededor exceptuando a mi padre, pero todos los días practicaba a solas en el bosque, cada día me hacía más fuerte, quería despertar él poder de los Haruno, un poder que me haría invencible ante mis enemigos.

Aquel poder era uno de los más difíciles de despertar se necesitaba bastante entrenamiento y mucho ánimo de entrenar, por ello me esforzaba. Además, tenía una meta.

"Mata a los Uchiha, haz que sufran las mismas calamidades que nuestro clan."

Para ello necesitaba más que un entrenamiento fácil tendría que poner toda mi resistencia y poder. Solté el trapo para luego caminar a la salida de mi habitación, era hora de volverse más fuerte.

Antes de siquiera salir de casa un ruido se escuchó en el sótano como si algo pesado hubiese caído. Active mi percepción, debía sentir si algún otro chakra además del de mi padre y él mío estuviera rondando en nuestro hogar.

"No siento ningún otro chakra."

Camine hacia la puerta que me llevaba escaleras abajo, al sótano. Sigilosa observe con cuidado en donde pisaba, estaba todo muy oscuro y no podía ver él reflejo de mis manos con algún rayo de luz, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, todo era cerrado, debía encontrar él interruptor.

Prendí él mismo y la luz se hizo presente cegándome un tanto los ojos, después de unos segundos mi vista se acostumbró a la irritante luz.

Cuerpos desnudos de tres mujeres estaban en él suelo, llenos de sangre y con tajos profundos. Nada podía afectarme después de ver cosas peores. No encontraba nada raro en el sótano este era grande, aún seguía apenas de pie en él mismo lugar, no quería avanzar más porque sabía lo que encontraría.

"Debió ser mi imaginación."

Y era cierto muchas veces me había imaginado ruidos por las noches, más bien gritos y sonidos espeluznantes que no me dejaban dormir. Siempre había creído que los espíritus de las personas que asesinábamos rondaban por nuestra casa intentando de alguna manera asustarnos.

Negué sonriendo, parecía una verdadera tonta esperando ver algo más del otro mundo. Estaba comenzando a subir las escaleras cuando esta vez un gemido de varón se escuchó al final del sótano, ahora que lo pensaba era él lugar donde se encontraba una pequeña habitación, mi padre no me dejaba entrar ahí, pero la curiosidad comenzaba a picarme.

¿Y si me acercaba a mirar?

No me lo cuestione dos veces. Mis pasos por si solos avanzaron hasta la puerta del final. Estaba hecha de metal, un metal bastante impenetrable. Me preguntaba por qué. Jale la manilla, era muy pesada, pero mi fuerza era insuperable y algo como eso no se comparaba a esta.

Mi cuerpo quedó inmóvil al ver a un chico joven encadenado por ambos brazos, sus pies estaban atados y su boca encintada, no lograba ver herida alguna en él. Mi padre jamás dejaba víctimas vivas en casa, esto se me hacía en demasía extraño.

Me acerque al chico, más bien a ver si seguía con vida. Lo observé mejor de cerca y pude ver que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Si respiraba. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a gemir bajo la cinta.

Me alejé. ¿Debía irme y olvidar que encontré a este joven? o ¿Quedarme e investigar que era lo que hacía en mi sótano, vivo?

Opte por lo segundó.

Me acerque nuevamente para sacar la cinta que tapaba su boca. Ahora que lo miraba bien, él tipo era guapo. Este no grito como pensaba que lo haría, solo me inspeccionó y hablo.

ー¿Podrías soltarme?, se quiénes son ustedes y sus secretos.ー Fruncí mis finas cejas rosas. Este tipo al parecer no sabía en la posición en la que se encontraba, si sabía quiénes éramos porque rayos hablaba de una manera tranquila y altanera.

ー Deberías cerrar esa bocaza y no dar órdenes Uchiha.ー Sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo sangre sabía que mi padre no dejaría a cualquiera vivo. Sonreí, cuan maquiavélico podía ser. Torturar a un Uchiha era algo magnífico.

Este bufo, por unos instantes tuve unas tremendas ganas de romperle aquella cara tan varonil, a pesar de ser un maldito Uchiha él tipo no tenía fealdad alguna y aquello me molestaba.

ーAsí que eres su hija. Tsk, debes tener mi edad y aun así quieren matarme siendo que yo no mate a nadie de su clan.ー Sabía que él no estuvo involucrado en aquella masacre a mi clan, pero por alguna razón lo odiaba de igual forma, tan solo por tener aquella sangre impura y aquellos ojos rojo sangre delatadores de aquel kekken genkai maldito.

ーDeberías hablar menos Uchiha, no soy alguien que tolere a impuros.ー Decidí volver arriba al exterior, si mi padre regresaba encontrándome en el sótano de seguro me llegaría algún regaño. Voltee sin decir más, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

"Aquel había sido mi primer encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, después de eso muchos acontecimientos me llevarían a enamorarme de él, de su sangre impura."


	3. Capítulo 2

Pasaron los días, cuatro días para ser exactos llenos de entrenamientos, casa, entrenamientos, casa. Así fueron. A pesar de todo lo que intente desconcentrar mi mente del recuerdo de aquel joven pelinegro soberbio, no había podido.

Me preguntaba que habría hecho mi padre con él, ¿Seguiría allí abajo encadenado?

Tomé la almohada y la enterré en mi rostro negando. ¡No debería pensar en aquello!, en realidad era más curiosidad logre deducir. Tenía que preguntarle a mi padre, él siempre me dejaba a mi ocuparme de los más jóvenes o niños, pero porque aquel chico era diferente, no lo sabía, la única respuesta estaba en mi padre Kizashi.

Me había decidió cuestionarle por fin después de unos largos minutos meditando. De seguro estaría en su habitación preparándose para otra "misión de captura", todos los días tenía trabajos sucios que hacer y no, no hablo de recoger basura o hacer otro tipo de actividad, hablaba de raptar, matar, violar y torturar. Camine algo rápido. Su puerta estaba entre abierta, encontré completamente extraño que él la dejara así, siempre habíamos vivido juntos y de todos estos años aprendí que mi padre era reservado incluso conmigo.

Pose mi mano en la puerta abriéndola con un chirrido algo espeluznante. Él estaba ahí tirado en él suelo con una estaca clavada en su pecho. Mi corazón se removió, ninguna lágrima salía, pero sufría mi interior, la tensión de mis músculos me impedía moverme. Temblaba de rabia, impotencia. Él único que pudo haber asesinado a mi padre era él maldito chico del sótano, mi maquiavélica mente comenzaba a pensar las posibilidades que tenía de luchar en este preciso momento.

Me acerqué lentamente a su cuerpo sin vida, estaba pálido, sus ojos yacían abiertos mirando hacia arriba, los cerré por puro instinto no quería ver sin brillo los ojos de mi padre, no quería recordar la muerte de mi madre. Quería gritar y chillar como nunca, pero deshonraría la voluntad de mi padre, tan solo guarde silencio, mi hogar estaba mucho más callado, mi corazón latía rápido, podía sentir el sonido de mis palpitaciones en mis oídos, retumbantes.

"Como si no hubiera sentido su chakra"

Unos kunais salieron de mis manos enterrándose en la pared tras mi espalda, las esquivó. Maldición.

ー Eres buena. No creí que sintieras tan rápido mi chakra.ー Mis puños se cerraron, mordí mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que él sabor a metal me daba la certeza de que sangre salía del mismo.

Gire rápidamente dando un puño al suelo haciendo que este se destruyera por completo en el acto, ambos saltamos hacia fuera de la ventana antes de que todo él techo callera sobre nosotros a causa del estruendo, había sobrepasado el exceso de fuerza que tenía. Mire mi hogar caer, él cuerpo de mi padre desapareció entre todos los escombros caídos. Esta vez sí solté una lágrima, tan solo una, la cual se iba con él.

ー¡Te mataré maldito Uchiha!ー Salte hacia él de una manera repentina, pero claro aún no estaba con mi poder total, no había podido sacar el poder Haruno, todavía no era lo máximamente poderosa. Él Uchiha saco el sharingan, aquel kekkei Genkkai maldito, haciéndome caer en un genjutsu paralizante.

"No moriré"

Mis ojos se cerraron y caí al suelo sin saber más.

ーNo debiste traerla aquí Sasuke.ー Unas voces. Intenté moverme, pero sentía él cuerpo tan débil que creí morir de dolor al remover solo un poco mi brazo. Estaba encadenada, sentía un peso diferente al mío en las muñecas. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, mis párpados estaban pesados.

ー¡Mira!, está despertando.ー Intente de que mi vista no permaneciera nublada, podía ver dos sombras frente a mí. Parpadeé varias veces haciendo que esta mejorara.

Frente a mi estaba nada más y nada menos que él asesino de mi padre, me observaba serio, ni siquiera con algo de culpabilidad en su rostro, no tome en cuenta a su acompañante. Ansiaba borrar aquella seriedad arrogante y aquellos ojos con luz, quería dejarlos obscuros y sin brillo alguno hasta verlo desangrarse lentamente. Quería hablar, ¡No! más bien garabatear a los malditos, pero mi boca estaba seca.

ーAsí que tú eras la hija del asesino serial Kizashi Haruno.ー El asesino de mi padre dijo aquello despectivo. Apreté los puños casi haciéndome daño en las palmas, si no fuera porque estaba débil, de seguro hubieran quedado marcas en las mismas.

ーSasuke deberíamos matarla, nadie sabe de su paradero.ー Así que Sasuke era su nombre, jamás olvidaría aquel maldito y repugnante nombre, sangre sucia.

"Véngame Sakura, mátalos a todos"

Una voz en mi cabeza, más bien la voz de mi difunto padre. No escuche lo que ambos tipos frente a mi hablaban, solo me concentre en encontrar nuevamente la voz de mi padre, ¿Sería que me estaba volviendo loca?

ーNaruto, sal de aquí, necesito hablar a solas con ella.ー Él pelirrubio alzo sus cejas desconcertado, pero hizo caso al mandato ajeno, sus pasos se perdieron por un pasillo él cual deduje corto ya que pude oír la puerta cerrarse después de unos segundos. Observe detenidamente a Sasuke, ¿Que se traía entre manos?

Observe a mi alrededor, pude darme cuenta de que estaba en una cabaña, parecía deteriorada y sucia, las paredes se hallaban con pequeños pastizales, él suelo estaba bastante polvoriento era como si nadie hubiese residido hay en años. ¿Por qué rayos este tipo no me asesino?

ーNo me recuerdas, Sakura.ー Mi atención se posó en la altura ajena, en aquellas facciones varoniles, en su mirada oscura que hacía estremecer al ser más fuerte. Mi cabeza comenzaba a buscar alguna imagen que pudiera recordar.

No pude ver vestigios de recordarlo siquiera, cuando pequeña había perdido la memoria después de golpearme la cabeza con una roca un día de entrenamiento con mi padre. ¿Lo conocía?, ¡Por qué demonios conocería a un Uchiha!

ーNo lo creo. No suelo hacer amistades con impuros.ー Dije aquello con todo él odio que sentía hacia él, escupí él suelo de madera haciendo que este presenciara cuanto lo aborrecía.

ーHum, no podría matar a la chica que una vez me salvo.ー De pronto en sus ojos se activó él Sharingan y nuevamente estaba en un Genjutsu.

Esto era diferente, estaba en un recuerdo. Había un niño pelinegro jugando en la orilla de una montaña, lo cielos eran diferentes, estos estaban despejados sin ninguna nube gris como siempre recordaba, los arboles de alrededor llevaban vegetación y él aire era mucho más puro.

Sus ropas con aquel símbolo daban a conocer que era del clan Uchiha. Una niña se acercaba. . .era yo.

Él pequeño seguía jugando hasta que resbalo, sus manos sujetaban de la roca con mucha fuerza, este comenzó a gritar.

Mi yo pequeña corrió hacia los gritos escuchados y pudo ver al pequeño, lo quedo mirando por varios segundos hasta que tomo de las manos ajenas y lo subió por completo. Este respiraba agitado y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

ーCreí que caería, gracias niña.ー Esta asintió claro no muy segura de sí hablar.

ー No.. Hay de que.ー Él pequeño pelinegro tomo la mano ajena y sonrió extrañamente, no era una sonrisa propia de un niño, pero aquello no parecía importarle a mi yo pequeña.

ー Deberíamos ser amigos.

Después de eso jugaron hasta el cansancio lanzando piedras al barranco, me extrañé de cómo tan rápido pude hacer un amigo cuando pequeña. Ahora era tan. . . diferente.

ー¿Serás mi mejor amiga por siempre verdad?ー Asintió mi yo pequeña y todo nuevamente se oscureció. Volví a la realidad.

Mis ojos se hallaban fijos en él suelo, ¿Había sido amiga de él?, todo se me hacía borroso en mi cabeza no recordaba nada de aquello, pero ahora que rebuscaba entre mis memorias solo recordaba él momento en que los Uchiha atacaron mi aldea, asesinaron a mi madre y la fuerza de voluntad de mi padre al rescatarme y correr alejándonos de la matanza.

No tenía recuerdo alguno de él. Alcé la vista, pero este no la apartaba de mí. No sabía que tenía en mente este chico frente a mí, pero no se me venían buenas cosas a mi cabeza.

ーQue harás entonces, ¿Dejarás que me vaya para salvarme como yo te salve una vez?ー Este cerro los ojos meditando la situación, tal vez. Mis fuerzas eran nulas, estos habían quitado mi chakra, no podía hacer nada. Odiaba parecer un ratón atrapado por un gato. Si mi destino era morir lo esperaría con bastante calma.

ーNo, no te mataré. Pero no dejaré que lleves acabo tu venganza hacia nosotros los Uchiha así que te quedarás aquí.ー Este camino hacia mí, saco las cadenas de mis muñecas estaba creyendo que aquella seria mi oportunidad de escapar, pero al moverme solo un poco me di cuenta de que la cabaña estaba con algún tipo de jutsu, lo percibía. Este sonrió burlón. Quería mutilar su cuerpo, borrarle aquella maldita sonrisa y deformarle cada parte de su rostro, no me cabía la menor duda.

Pero eso era un sueño en estos momentos. ¡No podía hacerle daño! no tenía fuerzas, mi maldito destino sería quedarme aquí atrapada por una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

Esta vez arrojó una mochila a mi lado. Mire de reojo la misma.

ーHay tienes una botella con agua y algo de comida, vendré por la noche. Cabe decir que no podrás salir de aquí aunque lo intentes.ー Desapareció en una nube de humo frente a mí. Solo al momento de no ver presencia alguna dos lágrimas salieron sin proponérmelo. Era fuerte pero ahora mas que nunca me sentía mas cerca de la soledad.

"Así que este será mi fin, he."


	4. Capítulo 3

La noche se acercó, pude presenciar la oscuridad de la cabaña no podía ver mucho, pero la luz de la luna acompañaba mi soledad y agobio dándome algo de claridad.

Estuve horas y horas intentando salir, pero había un campo de fuerza, lo había comprobado cuando saqué mi mano por la ventana y sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica la cual me dejo en él suelo por varios minutos. No lo volví a intentar después.

Estaba atrapada como un animal. Abrí la mochila y saque la botella de agua, necesitaba hidratarme, bebí como si jamás hubiera sentido agua en mi boca. Antes de bajar siquiera la botella Sasuke apareció ante mí con otra mochila a su lado.

ーAquí tienes ropa.ー Nuevamente arrojo otra de sus "mochilas". Me preguntaba qué haría conmigo, si no me asesinaría, que rayos esperaba de mí.

Me puse de pie, muy cerca de él. Retándolo con la mirada.

ーDime, si no me quieres matar, que coño quieres hacer conmigo.ー Este tenía sus gestos imperturbables, odiaba la calma en la que se encontraba siendo que estaba a centímetros de mí. De pronto sentí la presión de su brazo rodeando mi cintura. ¿Pero qué rayos?

ーQuiero que seas mía.ー No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Se supone que él no era un violador. . . o sí? Me zafe de su agarre poniéndome en posición de pelea.

ー¡Que rayos estas diciendo!ー La sonrisa burlona formada en su rostro me decía que no era para nada un chico bueno. No tenía chakra, aún no regresaban mis fuerzas y lo encontraba totalmente extraño.

ーNo eres rival para mi Sakura. Tu chakra en este lugar seguirá siendo nulo, no es necesario que te esfuerces en contradecirme.ー Ya no sabía si esto vendría siendo bueno o malo, no tenía chakra, mis movimientos no eran los más rápidos y además tenía un maldito Uchiha loco ante mí. Él mismo se acercó nuevamente.

ーSerás mi esclava. Soñé muchas noches que este momento llegaría desde que te conocí aquel día. Crees que me deje capturar por tu estúpido padre por pura coincidencia, pues no, lo hice para poder llegar a ti.ー Comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi abdomen, me sentía engañada, débil, sin fuerzas para seguir, me repugnaba su toque.

ーEres un maldito.ー Sonrió de medio lado. Algún día le borraría aquella maldita sonrisa. Aborrecía que me tocase, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo en aquellos momentos, no podía hacer mucho por defenderme.

ー¡Desnúdate!ー Sus ojos tenían él Sharingan, él miedo se apodero de mi por primera vez, pero era fuerte y no me importaba que abusaran de mi cuerpo y voluntad, siempre sabría cómo salir de un problema y saldría.

Me comencé a sacar mi vestido ninja, bajé el cierre dejando ver mi ropa interior y mi blanquecino cuerpo delgado.

Tenía un cuerpo demasiado pálido y al parecer le gustaba como se veía. La lujuria en aquella mirada roja me lo decía. Repugnante. Este no espero a que me sacase mi ropa interior, él mismo me empujo al suelo y me volteo, quede de cara al piso. No negaba que él golpe me había dolido, pero no se lo haría saber al muy maldito, solo un quejido rezongo de mis labios.

ーSabía que eras hermosa cuando pequeña, pero me has dejado sorprendido.ー Su voz caliente pasaba por la curvatura de mi espalda. Sus manos ásperas apretaban mis nalgas de una manera fuerte. Este tipo no tenía consideración.

Sentí él sonido de su bragueta bajar y la potencia de su miembro chocar entre mis nalgas.

ーAsí que si eres un violador, que sorpresa.ー Este me tomo del cabello halándolo hacia atrás, su boca hacia presión en contra de mi mejilla.

ーEres mía y lo serás siempre has entendido.ー Bufé. Dejo mis cabellos y lanzó mi cara nuevamente en contra del suelo con gran fuerza, sangre corría de mi nariz, mi mejilla estaba rosácea por él golpe. Por primera vez me sentía débil.

Elevo mi trasero para luego correr la braga que obstruía él paso de su miembro. Metió este sin siquiera miramiento alguno, un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta. Era virgen, jamás había tenido relaciones y no había esperado perder así algo preciado para mí, lágrimas corrían solas por mis mejillas, mi corazón a cada estocada fuerte que él maldito Uchiha daba se volvía más de piedra.

Él solo gemía, disfrutando del placer, yo solo sentía él dolor de aquella gran verga entrando y saliendo a velocidad de mi trasero. Así que esto sentían las victimas de mi padre cuando él las violaba. Él karma, pensé.

Un grito desgarrador salió de mis labios al sentir como él maldito se corría en mi interior dando una última embestida. Estaba cansada, mi mejilla chocaba en él suelo mientras este salía de mí, podía sentir él semen de él resbalar por mis nalgas. Beso mi espalda y subió su bragueta de nuevo.

ーDesde ahora cada vez que llegue quiero que estés en esta posición para mí.ー De un momento a otro desapareció. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas eran signo del sufrimiento de aquel momento repugnante.

"Me las pagaras Sasuke, te lo juró."

Con aquel ultimo pensamiento, me dormí.

Los días pasaban rápidos, él llegaba cada noche tratándome como una esclava sexual, me violaba, aunque después de unos cuantos días encontré extraña la forma en que lo hacía. Me besaba antes de comenzar, pero no era un beso cualquiera, más bien se sentía como un beso lleno de amor dado a la persona que se ama, no podía creer que todo esto me comenzara a gustar.

Me aborrecí por disfrutarlo. ¡Era su maldita esclava!, no podía disfrutar de alguien que le hacía daño a mi cuerpo.

Ya tenía una idea de cómo salir, después de tantos días inspeccionando las horas en las que llegaba, los momentos en que no estaba, pude deducir algo simple. Este al llegar deshacía la barrera, era imposible que entrara con este alrededor de la cabaña.

Sonreí, sabía que nada estaba perdido. Ya estaba vestida, claro, con la ropa que aquel maldito me traía, mi vestido ninja lo había quemado frente a mis ojos un día después de violarme más de tres horas.

Era la hora de vengarme y destruir al clan Uchiha por completo incluyendo a mi captor.

Mi chakra no volvía por alguna razón, pero ya tenía las fuerzas necesarias para atacar a Sasuke y dejarlo inconsciente. Solo esperaría su llegada, camine por toda la cabaña esta no era de gran tamaño. Pude encontrar una tabla suelta la cual saqué a fuerzas, mis músculos estaban debilitados y mis piernas aún temblaban por las múltiples violaciones que había tenido. Logre sacarla, la satisfacción la tendría cuando Sasuke estuviera desmayado en el suelo.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, la hora llegaría y estaba lista para atacar. Me posicioné a un lado de la puerta, esperando a que la abrieran. Los minutos pasaban, de mi frente brotaban gotas de sudor que recorrían hasta la punta de mi nariz. Mis manos yacían con la tabla en la posición exacta para golpear a un individuo, más bien a mi agobio.

La manilla de la puerta comenzó a removerse, se abrió.

"Es la hora"

Mis manos reaccionaron, la tabla pego de lleno en la cabeza de mi captor, Sasuke cayó al suelo de una manera rápida. Mis manos temblaban, pero aun así no espere a que este se levantara. No estaba la barrera. Tal como pensé.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, estaba débil, pero a medida que me alejaba de aquella cabaña mi chakra volvía, lo podía sentir. No conocía el bosque en él que me encontraba, pero debía buscar un buen lugar para residir, tenía que recuperarme y tomar venganza, por mi madre, mi padre, "Por mi clan".


End file.
